She Is
by iluvbb
Summary: A pregancy in the Titan's household or is it only a rumor? Read and find out!


Note: I do not own the Teen Titans

Terra makes a brief appearance in the story in case you were wondering for some odd reason. lol.

Please review!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She Is

Raven and Beastboy were out taking a walk through the streets of Jump City. They suddenly heard the wailing of an alarm system from the near by jewelry store. They both apprehended the thief with ease. During the midst of their hading the criminal over to the police, paparazzi started showing up. Then everything started getting crazy.

"Are you pregnant?" A news reporter asked Raven.

Raven's mouth hung open as the paparazzi snapped pictures of her alleged pregnant belly. Beastboy grabbed her hand to pull her out of the mayhem. They reached the Titans' tower breathless.

"I can't believe they thought I was pregnant!" Raven fumed.

Beastboy said nothing. Raven thought that this was very curious of him.

"What's wrong?" She asked coyly.

"Nothing." He replied innocently.

"Right…. and I'm supposed to believe that." Raven chuckled as they walked into the Titans' kitchen, ignoring the blaring T.V. that kept the rest of the Titans captivated.

"What is this 'pregnant' the media speaks of?" Starfires' voice shot up from the couch.

"It's when a woman is carrying a child inside her. Why? Who's pregnant now?" Raven asked rolling her eyes and walking towards the T.V. with Beastboy trailing behind her.

"Um…you." Robin said.

"What the-" Raven started.

T.V. report: "In other local news, we have reason to believe a new addition is being added to the teen superhero group, the Teen Titans. Jump City's dark witch, Raven, is pregnant. And now for a commercial break. When we come back we'll see who the father is."

"Why didn't you tell us Rae?" Cyborg asked.

"What?! I am not pregnant!" Raven screeched.

"It's okay Raven. It's a perfectly natural part of nature." Terra replied.

"Aggg! I am not pregnant! Stop..." She stopped mid-sentence for the T.V. report on who the 'father' of her 'child' was.

T.V. report: "We have reason to believe Beastboy is the father."

"What?!" Beastboy yelped.

Cyborg raised his eyebrows in shock before getting angry at Beastboy.

"You little grass stain! She's our little sister! How could you? That is so wrong!"

"Dude! I never slept with her! I would never do that! Besides it's Raven! I don't ever like her!" Beastboy yelled over him.

Suddenly the room became deathly quiet. Beastboy turned to face Raven sheepishly. She looked deflated.

"I so didn't mean it like that. Shit! Me and my big mouth. I'm so sorry Rae." Beastboy apologized.

Raven shook her head with a pained smile, "Don't worry about it. I understand." She turned on her heel and left the room.

Raven walked into her room to meditate, but found she could not concentrate. She decided to work off her frustration by doing a work out. She changed out of her leotard into a pair of grey cheer shorts and a navy blue t-shirt. (Both items were bought by Starfire the last time they were at the mall.) Raven walked into the training room. At the last moment she decided she would be more comfortable in her sports bra, so she threw off her t-shirt, which revealed her nicely toned abs.

Beastboy walked down the hallway towards the training room. He was mesmerized by his own stupidity. Raven and he had been dating secretly for about six months, but lately their relationship had become rocky. "This whole incident probably didn't help." He thought to himself.

When he reached the training room he stopped himself in his tracks by the sight he saw. He watched Raven run into a front hand springs with a double twist and tuck. **(By the way the only reason I know this gymnastic lingo is because my younger cousin took gymnastic for like forever, but now she's a cheerleader at our high school. Whoop de doo. Just thought you'd like to know. Lol. Back to the story!) **Her choice of outfit also played a part in him stopping like that.

"Wow! And they think you're pregnant?" Beastboy thought out loud.

Raven looked up in surprise at him. She quickly grabbed her t-shirt and threw it on. She crossed her arms over her chest. Beastboy felt a pang of guilt.

"I am…I….so…sorry." Beastboy stuttered.

Raven looked away. She could feel something well up inside her.

"I'm really sorry Rae. Please look at me." Beastboy pleaded. He lifted up her chin to look at him. Her amethyst eyes were filled with tears.

"Do you really not like me?" She chocked out.

Beastboy looked flabbergasted not just because of her question, but because he had never seen her cry.

"No."

He saw the tears spill down her porcelain skin. She started to turn, but he grabbed her arm. "I don't like you. I love you."

Raven bowed her head, but Beastboy caught her lips in a passionate kiss. He could taste her salty tears on his lips. Beastboy pulled her closer and she accepted. They broke into a hug. "Baby, I'm so sorry." He whispered in her ear.

"I know. Me too." She whispered back.

The End!!

What did you think??? I think I'll make my next story happier. Lol.


End file.
